Toxic-Waste The Rabbit/Sophia The Fox/Fantom The Deer/Moonlight The Dragon
Toxic-Waste The Rabbit is a Rabbit Animatronic, She is Female Sophia The Fox is a Fox Animatronic, She is Female Fantom The Deer is a Fox Animatronic, She is Female Moonlight The Lizard is a Lizard Animatronic, She is Female Toxic-Waste: Toxic-Waste's Model Looks Like FNaF 1 Bonnie, But She Has Light-Green and White Fur and a Triangle Black and Yellow Warning Sign Imprinted on Her Left Eye. Her Left Other Eye is Purple, She Lacks The Suit on Her Left Foot and The Top of Her Right Ear. She is Very Curvy with Very Large and Plump Thighs, Breast and Hips. Her Forearms and Ears are Very Long. She Has Small Eyelashes and a Skinny Waist. She Has a Shiny Purple Bow-Tie Over Her Huge Breast. She Has Visible Endoskeleton Parts on Her Hips and Back of Her Legs and Arms. She Has Realistic Fur and Small Red Lips Also. Her Cheeks Have a Red Tinge, Looking Like Blushing and She Has 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot. Sophia: Sophia is a Fox Animatronic, She Has Dark-Yellow and White Fur. She is Very Curvy With Very Large and Plumps Thighs, Breast and Hips. She Wears a Shiny Dark-Red String Bikini and Garment. She Also Has Neon-Blue Eyes, Pointed Ears, Long Anime-Like Hair, Tufts of Hair Above Her Breast and On Shoulders and Small Eyelashes. She Also Has a Skinny Waist, 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot, Realistic Fur and Small Lips. Both Her and Toxic-Waste are Friends With Stainless-Steel and Jade. Fantom: Fantom is a Deer Animatronic, She Wears a Huge Black Robe and a Necklace Made Out of Human Teeth. She Also Has Very Large Breast, Thighs and Hips But a Little Less Curvy. Most of Her Robe Covers Her Breast. Her Eyes are Glowing White. She Has 8 Antlers Sticking Out of The Back of Her Head. She Has Sharp Small Teeth and Small Ears. Her Torso Isn't Very Visible Because of Her Robe But Her Torso is a Metal Ribcage. She Also Has 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot, She Also Wears a Custom-Made Phantom Of The Opera Mask, Covering The Right Side of Her Face. She is Malachite's Servant/Friend. Moonlight: Moonlight is a Dragon Animatronic, She Has No Legs and Instead Replaced With a Long Snake-Like Tail, She Has Medium-Sized Muscles and Large Wings. She Has 4 Orange Horns on Her Head. She is Curvy, Has Very Large and Plump Hips and Breast Like The Others. She Has Thighs But No Feet. She Also Has 5 Fingers on Each Hand. Her Right Hand is Replaced With a Hook. She Appears to Be a Pirate Like Foxy. Moonlight is Malachite's 2nd Servant/Friend. Withered Toxic-Waste: She is Very Burnt. Her Right Forearm and Right Hand Has Been Ripped Off With Some Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Left Foot and Right Breast are Missing It's Suit. Her Legs, Left Arm and Waist are Covered in Holes and Rips. Withered Sophia: Her Right Leg Below The Thigh is Missing With Lots of Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Ears and Left Foot is Missing It's Suit. She is Covered in Loose Wires and Rips. She Has a Huge Hole in Her Stomach, Revealing Her Endoskeleton Torso. Withered Fantom: Her Left Arm Below The Shoulder is Missing. Her Right Hand, Left Foot and Right Lower-Leg is Missing It's Suit. Her Robe is Ragged and Her Face, Thighs, Breast, Right Arm and Left Lower-Leg is Covered in Rips, Holes and Loose Wires. Her Left Eye Appears to Flicker Alot. Her Mask and Horns are Cracked. Withered Moonlight: Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. She Has Numerous Huge Rips on Her Tail, Left Arm and Right Upper-Arm. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand, Waist and The Left Side of Her Mask. She Looks Very Similar to Phantom Foxy. (Possibly Coming Soon: Toy's, Phantom's and Nightmare's)